A goblet contains $6$ red balls, $11$ green balls, and $7$ blue balls. If a ball is randomly chosen, what is the probability that it is blue?
Explanation: There are $6 + 11 + 7 = 24$ balls in the goblet. There are $7$ blue balls. The probability is $ \frac{7}{24}$.